The Heart of Christmas
by Hikarigirl18
Summary: Spoilers! You have been warned. It's Christmas, one year after Atemu left for the afterlife. Yugi makes a Christmas wish that will give him and his friends the best present ever.
1. A Christmas Wish

**DISCLAIMER: **Hey all. Hikarigirl18 here. I've come up with another Christmas fic since everyone loved my other one. I have to warn you, it's going to be a bit sad. But it'll be a happy kind of sad. Also, for all you Yugioh fans, this has spoilers concerning the end of the series. So, unless you know from the Japanese episodes, manga, or otherwise... BE WARNED! Oh yeah, and all Yugioh characters are copyright of Kazuki Takahashi-sama. Melissa/Meli and Jennifer/Jen/Yami-chan belong to me.

Summery: It's Christmas, one year after Atemu left for the afterlife. Everyone is enjoying the happiness of the season, but they all miss the Pharaoh dearly. One wish from a certain Hikari will give them the best Christmas present they could ever ask for.

_**The Heart of Christmas**_

_Chapter 1: A Christmas Wish_

"So, Yugi, got everything?" asked Melissa, his friend. They all were doing some last minute shopping.

"Yep. I'm glad we finally finished shopping. And just in time too."

"Yeah, talk about cutting it close. Tomorrow's Christmas Eve," Melissa replied.

"Hey Meli, you'll love what I got you..." Jennifer, another friend, chimed.

"Yami-chan, don't tell me. I want to wait." She giggled in reply at her Hikari.

"Let's get back to the Shop." The girls agreed and they hurriedly headed out with their packages.

"Grandpa! We're home!"

"Hello Yugi. I'll make you three some hot chocolate."

"Thanks Mr. Mutou."

"Yeah, can we have some marshmallows? I love marshmallows."

"Sure thing."

"Yami-chan, you love you're sugar don't you?"

"You do too," she said playfully sticking out her tongue. Everyone laughed as they put their gifts under the tree.

"That's a pretty big present Yugi. Who's it for?"

"You'll have to wait and see on Christmas."

"Spoil sport."

"Hey, you're the one who said you wanted to wait."

"Okay, you got me Jen."

"Here you go kids. Did you get everyone on your lists?"

"Yep," Jennifer replied with a big smile.

"Me too." Melissa looked at the tree and found a special ornament. It was a snowman family made from clay. It had Melissa, Yugi, Jennifer, and Grandpa's names on it. There was another name on a snowman between her and Yugi that made her start to cry. It was Atemu. He had left for the afterlife one year ago, in the summer.

"Meli? What's wrong Hikari?"

"I miss him..." she sobbed. The ornament caught Jennifer's eye.

"Aww, Meli," she said hugging her tightly. Yugi looked solemnly at the ornament and joined in the hug.

"He's watching over us in Heaven now. He's not really gone if we still hold him in our hearts."

"Yugi's right Meli. It's okay." Melissa nodded weakly and calmed down.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it's alright Grandpa."

"I'm okay Mr. Mutou," Melissa sniffed as she dried her eyes. She sipped some of her hot cocoa.

"Well, it's getting late. Me and Yami-chan better get going."

"Okay, we'll see you on Christmas then."

"Yeah, see ya."

"Bye Yugi, see ya 'round."

"Hey Meli, look! It's the Wishing Star!"

"Yeah, hurry and make a wish Yami-chan!" Melissa looked longingly at the star. **_I wish that we could all be together and happy and safe for Christmas._**

"C'mon, let's get home now."

"Okay Jen."

Yugi got ready for bed and turned off his light. He climbed into bed and looked out the window. He saw the same wishing star that Jennifer and Melissa did. He thought back to earlier and started to cry a little. **_I miss him too...Pharaoh...I wish you were here. God? It would mean so much if Atemu could be here. Please? Then we could all be here for Christmas._** He got under the covers and cried himself to sleep. God looked down on Yugi with a smile. **ALRIGHT LITTLE ONE, I'LL GRANT YOUR WISH.** The Wishing Star glowed with a golden light and sparkled.

At midnight, a familiar figure appeared in Yugi's room. "Yugi...Aibou wake up..." said a familiar deep voice. Yugi stirred and didn't wake. "Aibou...wake up my Little Yugi." He gently shook him. Yugi awoke groggily to someone softly calling his name. Atemu smiled happily.

"Gaaah! Gh-ghost!" Yugi exclaimed bolting upright in bed.

"No. No. Aibou, it's me," he said gently putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

"A-Atemu...?"

"It's me Yugi."

"Pharaoh!" Yugi said glomping him. "It's...really you," he said starting to sob.

"Ssshhh, it's alright. I'm here."

"My wish...it came true..." Atemu smiled.

"You should go back to sleep. It's past midnight." Yugi sniffed and looked at the clock on his night stand. It said 12:10. Yugi nodded and nuzzled against Atemu. He laughed a little and hugged him tightly. Yugi laid back down and went to sleep. Atemu laid down next to him. He put his arm around his little light and watched him sleep a little. He looked at the stars. **_Thank you God, for allowing me to be here with them. _**He closed his eyes and went to sleep.


	2. A Special Visitor

_**Chapter Two: A Special Visitor**_

The winter sun sprinkled through the window. It brought some warmth into the room. Yugi woke up to find Atemu sleeping next to him. **_It wasn't a dream!_** He smiled and tried linking to him. /Atemu/

Wh-what? Aibou?

/Yes! It works/

Of course it will. I'm here with you. **_Even if it's just for Christmas._**

/Let's go see what Grandpa has for breakfast./

Okay. Atemu woke up and they both got dressed and ready for the day.

------

"Yugi, Pharaoh, good morning you two can help me...Pharaoh!"

"I made a wish last night Grandpa! I wished Atemu would be here and he is! He's staying for Christmas!" Atemu couldn't help but laugh at his Hikari's excitement.

"Well, in that case, I'm glad to have you back."

"Thank you Grandpa."

"What I was trying to say is, you both can help me with our Christmas today."

"Okay. Oh! Melissa and Jennifer are going to LOVE that you're here! Grandpa, can I go see them for a little while?"

"Of course, just help me a little first."

"Okay." Atemu laughed again, amused at how happy his presence made Yugi. **_I'm glad to be home too. I missed you all just as much as you missed me._**

------

"We're going to go see Melissa and Jennifer, Grandpa. We'll back in time for everything."

"Alright. Bundle up and stay warm."

"We will. They're going to be so happy to see you."

"I'm sure they are Hikari."

"Bye Grandpa!" Atemu smiled at the snow, remembering the Christmas's he had had with the others.

-------

There was a knock on Melissa's door.

"Huh? We're not expecting company today. We always spend Christmas Eve here with family."

"Go ahead and see who it is Meli." She nodded, set down what she was doing and went to the door.

"Oh hi Yugi. Why aren't you at the Game Shop?"

"The Pharaoh's here," he said with the biggest smile. Melissa fully noticed Atemu standing right next to Yugi.

"**_-loud high pitched squeal- _**Atemu!" she cried glomping him. She almost knocked him over.

"I'm happy to be back too."

"Oh, I can't believe it's you. It pained me so much when I couldn't come with you."

"But you couldn't have. You still have purpose here. Besides, who would look after Yugi for me?" She nodded and nuzzled against him. She started sobbing. "I...I missed...you..." He smiled and let her cry there, holding her close.

"What's going...Pharaoh-chan!" Jennifer said wide-eyed.

"Yep, it's really him. I wished that he'd be here for Christmas."

"Wow! That's cool. I was wondering what was taking Meli so long. I'm glad you're here. I missed ya a lot."

"Me too."

"Yami-chan? Look, Atemu-sama's here."

"I noticed. Why don't you guys come in for a bit?"

"Okay, but not too long. We've got our separate things going on tonight." Yugi followed Jennifer as Atemu led Melissa along.

------

They stayed for a cup of hot chocolate and then went on their way.

"We've got to get going now. We'll see you later tonight for our usual Christmas morning get together."

"Okay Yugi, we'll see you then. Bye Pharaoh-sama, I'm so glad you're here," Melissa said hugging him tightly.

"See ya later. Tonight'll be loads more fun with you here Pharaoh." He smiled as they waved goodbye to each other.

------

After fun times with their families, Melissa and Jen got packed to go to Yugi's while Yugi helped clean up the Shop.

"Ready to go Yami-chan?"

"Yep. I'm all packed. Let's head over."

"This is going to be great! Especially with Pharaoh-sama here with us."

"Yeah, that's cool that he's here."

------

"That's everything."

"Yugi, is your room clean and your bed made?"

"Yes mom."

"Do your friends have a place to sleep?"

"I made sure of that too mom."

"I'll help your mom in the kitchen, you go wait for your friends. They'll be here any minute now."

"Okay Grandpa. C'mon Pharaoh." As soon as they sat down in the living room, there was a knock on the door.

"It's them. I'll..." before he could get up, Atemu had answered it. He was almost knocked over by Melissa again. She let go and went inside to Yugi. Jen set her stuff down and hugged the Pharaoh. "I'm really happy you could spend Christmas with us. It's almost like old times. The four us are together again," she said with a smile.

"Yes, I"m really happy that I can be here. I missed you guys too." Jen smiled and went inside. Atemu closed the door and helped the girls with their things.

"Alright, we're all set up. Let's get ready for bed and watch a Christmas movie."

"Yeah, with hot cocoa." Melissa was silent as she sat, snuggling in the Pharaoh's lap. Jen could only smile at her Hikari. "You being here, makes my Christmas that much more special Atemu-sama," she whispered as she almost fell asleep in his strong arms.

"Silly Meli," Jen giggled to herself. Yugi smiled and looked up at the sky. **_Thanks God, for making my wish come true._**

-------

"Okay, what movie should it be?" Yugi asked as they all sat down in the living room, nice and warm in their pj's and slippers. Melissa was nuzzled up against Atemu of course. Yugi sat next to him on his other side and then Jen sat next to Yugi.

"Ooo! How about Rudolph! I love that one!"

"What about Frosty the Snowman? That one's cool too."

"But Yami-chan..."

"Meli...I'm sure you've watched that a million times. We need to agree on one."

"Why don't you choose one Pharaoh?"

"Alright. What was the one we watched last year?"

"The one with the little girl and her mother?"

"Yeah, where the mom don't believe in Santa Clause?"

"It had something to do with a street."

"Yes, that's the one."

"_'Miracle on 34th Street'_, Pharaoh."

"Thank you Hikari."

"That's a great one too. Let's watch it." So, Yugi put the tape in and they all sat down to watch it. It was one o'clock in the morning when it ended, and Yugi turned it off.

"Alright, let's get to bed. We don't want Santa to catch awake," Jen laughed.

"We sure don't." Atemu laughed and smiled to see Melissa fast asleep.

"She must have been tired."

"I'm sure," Jen said walking over to the couch.

"Melissa, let's go up to bed now. Come on, wake up." She didn't move. She only nuzzled closer.

"Let me try Pharaoh."

Meli...Come on Hikari, it's time to go upstairs to bed now.

Meli...

Huh? What is it Yami-chan?

It's time for bed. You fell asleep.

Oh. She woke up and smiled to see crimson eyes smiling down at her.

"Alright come on let's go."

"You want me to carry you, don't you?"

"Uh huhh," she replied innocently. Atemu laughed as he picked her up. She grabbed hold and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Silly Meli," Jen said again. Yugi smiled and led them upstairs. Melissa fell asleep again on the way.

"I guess you two can share my bed."

"You sure Aibou?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to wake her. Let her have time with you. I think she misses her lover more than us."

"Yeah, she cried the other day when she saw that snowman family ornament of all of us." He smiled solemnly and laid her down on the bed before climbing in next to her.

"Night you guys. Try not to get up too early."

"Yeah, hopefully Meli will sleep in a little."

"Goodnight guys."

"Night Pharaoh."

"Night." They all fell asleep pretty quickly, even Atemu.


	3. Everyone Together For Christmas

_**Everyone's Together for Christmas**_

Melissa awoke first and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She smiled to see her Pharaoh sleeping next to her, one of his arms loosely around her. She carefully moved his arm and got up from the bed. She felt a familiar hand grab her. "Where are going?" Atemu asked groggily.

"It's Christmas morning, come on."

"Meli?"

"Morning Yami-chan," Melissa said in singsong voice.

"Hey, it's Christmas!" replied Jennifer.

"Wha...? What's all the racket?"

"Want to know something else?"

"What Pharaoh-sama?"

"It's snowing."

"A White Christmas! You serious Pharaoh?"

"Look out the window Aibou." Sure enough, everything was a bright, white, blanket. Snow was still falling as they all looked outside.

"Woohoo!" Jennifer smiled at her Hikari's antics.

"Come on. Let's go downstairs," Yugi said leading the way.

"Not before me! I'll race ya!" Melissa ran after him and Jennifer ran after her. Atemu laughed and followed after them. **_I'm glad to be able to enjoy this again...One more time_**, he thought as he ran down the stairs.

—

Yugi, Melissa, and Jennifer sorted through the presents and made them into piles. This woke Mr. Mutou up.

"What's going on? Yugi?"

"Merry Christmas Grandpa. There're some presents for you too." He chuckled and sat down with them.

—

After all the presents were opened, everyone cleaned up all the paper. "I love my presents you guys."

"Mine too."

"You missed one."

"No we didn't Atemu."

"Yeah, we didn't miss any Pharaoh-sama."

"What are you talking about Pharaoh?"

"It's something for all of you, from me."

"Pharaoh-sama?" "Pharaoh?" "Atemu?" Mr. Mutou just watched curiously. Atemu went under the tree and brought forth a small box. It was decorated with a clear, silver ribbon. It was tied in a bow on top. The box was a sparkly white one. The three of them looked at Atemu curiously. He handed it to Melissa.

"You want me to open it?" Atemu nodded. She hesitated and slowly opened it while Yugi and Jennifer huddled close. As she opened the box, everyone's eyes widened. Inside were three small charms. One was a miniature replica of the Millennium Puzzle. On the back of the pendant was the Christmas Star. Another one was a charm of the Christmas Star itself. The final item was a locket with the Christmas Star on the back. Inside was Atemu's picture, with an inscription on the opposite side.

_**To my eternal love,**_

_**May this locket remind you that **_

_**I am always there, in your heart.**_

_**Love, Atemu**_

Melissa cried as she read it and threw herself into the Pharaoh's arms. "I'm...glad you...came back...for Christmas...**_breaks into sobs_**" Jennifer and Yugi smiled solemnly.

"Thanks for the gift, Pharaoh. I'm happy I wished you here." **_/Me too, Aibou/_**

"This is really pretty Atemu. Thanks a lot."

"Why don't you all go out and have some fun in the snow?"

"Good idea Grandpa."

"Yeah. What do you say Meli?"

"Okay," she sniffed. "I...really missed you...Atemu-sama..."

"I know. Let's go outside like Yugi suggested." She nodded weakly and he carried her upstairs to get dressed.

—

The snow was lots of fun. They had a snowman building contest, leaving four wonderful looking snowmen. Each one was a likeness of its creator. After snowmen, they made snow angels. A wayward snowball turned into a snowball fight. That turned into girls versus boys. They decided they'd try to go sledding at the park. It was a lot of fun and became even more so when Yugi decided to turn it into a race. They had three races, two of which Yugi won. Melissa won the other and laughed as Atemu came crashing into her from the top of the hill. "Ohhh, I am gonna get you!" she said still laughing. She gathered up a snowball and smirked mischievously at him.

Yugi and Jennifer laughed as Atemu jumped up from the sled and ran for it. "I'll still get you!" Melissa cried running after him. She hit him square in the back. "Well, that makes up for earlier," he said turning around in defeat.

"**YOU** threw that snowball at Jen while we were making snow angels?"

"Uh oh."

"Okay, you are so dead! Attacking my yami like that?" she exclaimed chasing him to the other end of the park.

"Meli! Don't get so far away!" It fell on deaf ears as she chased the Pharaoh, just catching up to him. Unfortunately, they ran across a small, frozen pond. The ice on it was very fragile and Melissa fell through just inches from the grass. She screamed as she fell backward into the deep area.

"Meli!" Jennifer said running towards them. Yugi followed suit. Melissa tried to swim but was weighed down by her coat and the thick layers of clothing she had bundled up in. The water was really cold, putting more strain on her body. "Give me your hand!" Atemu called hearing her scream and having just reached the edge.

"I'll-l-l-l...t-t-try..." she said struggling to swim and from the cold.

"Meli hang on! Fight it!" She weakly reached out her hand and Atemu grabbed it, pulling her in. He pulled her into his arms and looked at her with concerned crimson eyes.

"Are you alright?" She nodded weakly and held him tightly, going into fits of shivers.

"Come on, let's get her back home. She needs dry clothes and a warm blanket."

"Yeah, I don't want her to get Hypothermia," Jennifer replied very worried.

"Hang on Melissa. We're going home." She nodded weakly.

"I-I-I-I...c-c-can't...stop...sh-sh-shaking..."

"Everything's going to be alright," Atemu soothed as he undid his coat and tried to wrap it around her a little. She nodded weakly and tried to sleep. "Don't close your eyes. Look at me and don't lose focus." **_-Meli, stay awake. You can't go to sleep.- But Yami-chan...I'm c-c-cold...and so sleepy... -Meli! Stay awake!- _**"Try and stay awake and don't fall asleep. Keep looking at me, Melissa." She nodded again and tried to fight the sleep that wanted to claim her.

—

"Grandpa! Grandpa help!"

"Oh my goodness! What's wrong Yugi?"

"It's Melissa. She fell in the pond at the park."

"I see. Put her on the couch." Atemu gently sat her down on it and gently took all her wet clothes off.

"I'll go get a change of clothes from her bag," Jennifer said rushing up the stairs. Grandpa left the room and returned with a big, soft, blanket.

"It should be really warm, it's fresh from the dryer." Atemu took it and wrapped it around her.

"Hang on Melissa, it's going to be okay." Jennifer came bounding down the stairs with flannel pajama pants and a sweater.

"These will keep her really warm." Atemu nodded and Jennifer helped him get her dressed in them before wrapping the blanket around her again.

"It's gonna be okay Hikari." Melissa nodded weakly, she so wanted to sleep, and the shivers wouldn't stop. Grandpa turned the heat on and went into the kitchen. He took a few minutes but he came back with fresh Hot Chocolate and a spare heater. He turned on the heater and offered the Hot Cocoa. Atemu took it and tried to make her drink it. She weakly sipped it, burning her tongue slightly. For a few minutes, the shivers got a bit worse. The sudden heat making her body writhe.

"Pharaoh-sama...m-make the shaking and the c-cold go away..."

"It will. Just relax and hang in there."

"You'll be okay Meli."

"Yeah."

"It's most likely a combination of getting soaked in snow, the water, and the cold air. She should be warming up now."

"Hang on...**_I'm not ready to lose you yet. It's not your time_**."

—

In a few hours, she had calmed down enough to sleep. Her body was back to normal for the most part. She was slowly developing a cold and a fever.

"**_-yawn-_** It's really late. I think I'm going to go up to bed."

"Yeah, me too," Jennifer replied, yawning.

"Alright. Goodnight kids. Jennifer, I called both your parents so they know where you and Melissa are."

"Thanks a lot. Goodnight Atemu. Goodnight Meli."

"Night Pharaoh. I know she'll be fine."

"I'm going up to bed. Do you need anything Pharaoh?"

"No. I'll just stay with her."

"Alright. You remember where the blankets and spare pillows are right?"

"Yes, I'll be fine."

"Alright. Goodnight then. There's medicine in the bathroom if she needs it."

"Goodnight Grandpa."

"Goodnight Pharaoh."

"...Pharaoh-sama..."

"I'm right here." She weakly hugged him tighter. "I'm not going anywhere, just rest." She nodded weakly and fell back asleep. **_Please, let her get over this. I have to go back tomorrow night. I can't just leave her like this._** He watched over her the entire night. He never left her side, even fighting sleep to make sure she was okay. However, he couldn't stay awake much longer and soon fell asleep.

—

"Atemu-sama? Atemu-sama? Pharaoh, wake up."

"Melissa?"

"Yeah. Morning sleepy head."

"Oh Ra, I was so worried!" he said glomping her. She giggled as she hugged him back.

"I'm sorry about that."

"It wasn't anyone's fault. I'm just glad you're alright."

"Me too."

"Breakfast you two!"

"Come on Meli!"

"Pharaoh, it's gonna get cold!"

"C'mon, Pharaoh-sama. I'm really hungry." Atemu smiled as he followed her into the kitchen.


	4. Time to Say Goodbye

_**Time to Say Goodbye**_

Everyone decided to go back to sleep after breakfast, tired from all the excitement of the holiday. The only thing that lingered was the After Christmas sales as stores tried to get rid of holiday leftovers. A certain four friends didn't care about any of it. They slept on, letting the world do as it pleased. However, they couldn't sleep forever. There was a knock on the bedroom door. "Are all of you going to sleep the day away? It's snowing," Grandpa said.

"Five more minutes," Yugi complained.

"I don't want to go to school mommy." Grandpa laughed and gave up.

—

A few hours later, Melissa woke up to yummy smells. Lunch! She hurried into the bathroom to get ready. She rushed down the stairs, not waiting for the others.

"Hello," Grandpa said with a smile.

"I've got a good lunch going here," Yuri added. "Where are the others?" she asked.

"I think they're still asleep."

**_/Not anymore. We're coming down/_**

_**-And you're in a lot of trouble. Scaring me like that! Tell me where you go off to next time Meli!-**_

**_//Guys, let's not fight.// _**Yugi linked as they came down the stairs. They soon joined Melissa at the table.

"Sorry guys."

"It's okay Meli."

"Lunch is served," Yuri smiled.

"Thanks mom," Yugi said with a smile.

"It looks good Mrs. Mutou," Melissa replied.

"Eat up kids."

—

After lunch, they sat around in the living room trying to find out what to do.

"We could go ice skating."

"Yeah, like last year."

"...I don't know... If I remember correctly, I didn't have that much fun last year."

"C'mon Pharaoh-sama, for me?" Melissa pouted. "Please...?" she said innocently with big blue eyes.

"...N-not that..."

"PLEASE? With sugar on top?"

"...Must...look away..."

"Come on Pharaoh, you'll be better than last year," Yugi said.

"Yeah, since you already know how," Jen added.

"...Alright," he sighed. Everyone smiled and grabbed their skates.

---

Once at the pond, Atemu hesitated. While Jen and Yugi eagerly put on their skates, he sat there staring at them. "C'mon, Pharaoh-sama. What's the matter?" Melissa asked.

"I...I don't know...if I should."

"Aww, come on," she said pulling him up. "Hey, you don't even have your skates on."

"Meli?"

"What's up?"

"Atemu's getting cold feet," she smiled.

"..."

"Come on. You'll be fine. I'll help you skate." The Pharaoh sighed and finally relented. Melissa smiled and helped him get his skates on. "Ready?"

"...As ready as I'll ever be," he sighed. Melissa giggled and led him out onto the ice. He held tightly to her hand as they skated. Yugi and Jen smiled as the two skated together.

"Ready to let go now?" Melissa asked. Atemu took a deep breath and let go of her hand. He slowly skated on his own. Melissa smiled and clapped her hands. "Yea!!" she genki smiled. Yugi and Jen looked to see and smiled happily too. He smiled back at them all.

"See, Pharaoh-chan? I told you," Yugi smiled. Atemu nodded with a smile. He lost his balance and faltered. Melissa rushed to catch him and set him back on his feet.

"That was close Atemu-sama."

"A little too close," he said grasping her hand again. She giggled and pecked him on the cheek before gently pulling him along again.

---

After ice-skating, the four of them went home to warm up a bit before heading out again. They decided to go see a movie. It was good movie about a farm, based on favorite children's book. Melissa was the most excited to see it and everyone waited on her.

"Meli! You want to see this more than us! Hurry and get ready!" Jen called up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Melissa answered back. Atemu could only smile as he sighed. Yugi just shrugged.

"…..I don't know why she takes so long…"

"Okay, let's go," Melissa sighed as she came down the stairs.

"…Alright, let's hurry. We might be late."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed. Atemu only smiled and extended his hand. Melissa, with a shy smile, took it. They happily walked along, looking at the pretty star filled night as they headed to the movies.

---

The movie got out late and Melissa fought to stay awake on the Pharaoh's shoulder. Jen could only smile as the friends walked back to the Game Shop. "I knew what was going to happen, I read the book. I still cried at the end though," Yugi said.

"Me too," Jen agreed.

"They did a good job with it," Melissa half mumbled. Atemu smiled at her and hugged her a little closer as they walked on.

"It was really good."

"I'd see it again," Jen said.

"Good thing we're home," Yugi said as they reached the door. Jen looked confused then smiled to see Melissa fast asleep on the Pharaoh's shoulder. He smiled and took her into his arms as they walked in. He carried her upstairs to Yugi's room and laid her down on her sleeping bag. He made sure she was tucked in warmly before kissing her forehead. "We should all get to bed."

"Yeah…" Jen yawned. Atemu nodded and left the room to let Yugi and Jen change into their pajamas. He stood outside and thought about the time they had spent together this Christmas as he waited. He suddenly grew very sad. **_…I…I leave tonight…I…go back at midnight…if only…I could stay…._** He sighed heavily and blinked back a few tears. He regained his composure before reentering the room. He put on a fake smile as Yugi climbed into bed, waiting for him to get in next to him. "Goodnight guys," Jen smiled as she turned over in her sleeping bag and went to sleep. The Pharaoh choked out a goodnight before slowly getting in bed next to Yugi. Yugi smiled at him.

"Goodnight, Pharaoh-chan."

"Goodnight, aibou." Yugi closed his eyes and cuddled close to him. Atemu did his best not to cry. He looked at his sleeping love and his friends. **_…I wish I didn't have to go…_** He cried softly, trying not to wake the others.

---

He eventually cried himself to sleep. He awoke to a bright light and something deep inside pulling him towards it. He looked at the clock to find it was exactly midnight. **_"It is time,"_** said a deep voice. Atemu sighed shakily and nodded. He took a shaky breath and tried to wake Yugi.

"Yugi…Aibou…wake up…"

"Hmmm?" he answered groggily. He then noticed the bright light and Atemu fading into spirit form (glowy see through). "What? What's…going on?"

"Melissa…Jennifer…wake up."

"Ph-Pharaoh-sama?"

"Atemu-sama, what's wrong love?"

"…I-it's…it's time…" he sighed.

"Time?"

"You're…leaving?"

"Already?"

"I have to. The wish is over…" he said slowly, trying not to cry.

"I DON'T WANT YOU TO GO!" Yugi sobbed latching onto him.

"You…you just got here! I don't want to let you go again!"

"…I know…I…don't want to go…either," he sighed. He shook his head and decided to let his tears fall freely.

"…You mean it? You really…have to go?" Jen asked as she stood up.

"…Like I said…the wish…is over…"

"No! I wish for you to stay!" Yugi exclaimed.

"I know, Aibou…I know…" Atemu said, hugging Yugi tightly as tears fell steadily.

"I won't let you go!" Melissa exclaimed rushing over and hugging him tightly. She nuzzled into his back, sobbing.

"…It…will be lonely…again…" Jen said.

"Don't go!"

"I wish you to stay! You hear me, up there? I wish him to stay!"

"…Aibou…"

"Please…don't leave me…I…I want…to stay…with you…I want to be with you…"

"You…you have to…let me go…"

"…Goodbye Pharaoh-sama…it was great…while you WERE here…" Jen said wiping tears from her eyes.

"…Atemu…I can't…I can't let you go…" Melissa sobbed.

"You must…I'm not going far…" He slowly turned around and hugged her. "You know…You know I'll always be there…inside…deep in your heart…I'll always love you…and I'll…always hear you…" Melissa nodded weakly and let go.

"Yugi…you'll always be my little aibou." Yugi nodded and hugged him again.

"Well…I guess…it's goodbye…for good now…"

"No…it's not goodbye…not if you always remember me." Jen nodded.

"We'll miss you," Melissa sniffed. Atemu nodded.

"…I'll always be with you," he said as the light got brighter. With a familiar smile, the light swallowed him and he was gone. The three friends watched until the light dissipated. They all hugged each other tightly and the three special gifts they had glowed a brief, happy blue. They all smiled at each other and let go, going back to bed. That night, the three dreamed of all the memories they had just made. Up in Heaven, Atemu watched over them with a happy smirk.

**THE END**


End file.
